project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Kokoro
Kokoro (ココロ) , anche popolarmente conosciuta come Heart, è un Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Toraboruta. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Romeo and Cinderella. La canzone fa anche un'apparizione in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2, nella sua versione integrale e con un nuovo PV. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A robot perfect in all respects, save one small detail–she has no heart. Relating the history of Kagamine Rin, this DIVA series bedrock has been remade for a new generation!"'' - F 2nd *''"A tale of a robot who yearns for a heart. The song is the basis for a novel and musical and is beloved by many, and features a story-type video in Project Mirai."'' - Mirai DX Liriche Giapponese='孤独な科学者に作られたロボット 出来栄えを言うなら”奇跡” だけどまだ足りない　一つだけ出来ない それは「心」と言うプログラム 幾百年が過ぎ 独りで残された 奇跡のロボットは願う 知リタイ　アノ人ガ 命ノ　終リマデ 私ニ　作ッテタ 「ココロ」 今　動き始めた　加速する奇跡 ナゼか　ナミダが　止まらナい･･･ ナぜ　私　震える？　加速する鼓動 こレが私の望んだ「ココロ」？' フシギ　ココロ　ココロ　フシギ 私は知った　喜ぶ事を フシギ　ココロ　ココロ　フシギ 私は知った　悲しむ事を フシギ　ココロ　ココロ　ムゲン なんて深く切ない･･･ 今　気付き始めた　生まれた理由を きっと独りは寂しい そう、あの日、あの時　全ての記憶に 宿る「ココロ」が溢れ出す 今　言える　本当の言葉 捧げる あなたに アリガトウ･･･ この世に私を生んでくれて アリガトウ･･･ 一緒に過ごせた日々を アリガトウ･･･ あなたが私にくれた全て アリガトウ･･･ 永遠に歌う|-|Romaji='kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta ROBOT dekibae o iu nara "kiseki" dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai sore wa "kokoro" to iu PROGRAM ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi hitori de nokosareta kiseki no ROBOT wa negau shiritai ano hito ga inochi no owari made watashi ni tsukutteta "kokoro" ima ugokihajimeta kasoku suru kiseki nazeka namida ga tomaranai... naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?' fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen nante fukaku setsunai… ima kizuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o kitto hitori wa sabishii sou, ano hi, ano toki, subete no kioku ni yadoru “kokoro” ga afuredasu ima ieru hontou no kotoba sasageru anata ni arigatou... konoyo ni watashi o unde kurete arigatou... issho ni sugoseta hibi o arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete arigatou... eien ni utau|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' e Soundares A robot made by a lonely scientist In almost every way a "miracle" But this miracle wasn't enough There was one thing it couldn't run: A program called "Kokoro" Centuries pass Left all alone The miracle robot pleads I want to know how he felt Working till his dying day Making it for me My "Kokoro" Just now it started, a quickening miralce For some strange reasons the tears won't stop Why am I shaking? The accelerating beat Is this the "Kokoro" I wanted? A wonder heart heart a wonder I(now) know how to be(feel) happy A wonder heart heart a wonder I(now) know how to be(feel) sad Wonder heart heart Infinity How deep and thoughing they are... Now beginning to notice Reson I was born Alone must be lonesome/sad Yes, that day, at that time　In every memory "heart" lives And is (now) overflowing Now I can say these words of truth And offer them to you Thank you... For bringing me into this world Thank you... For the days spent together Thank you... For all you've given me Thank you... Forever I'll sing|-|Cinese tradizionale=孤獨的科學家製作的機器人 成品簡直可說是「奇蹟」 但仍有缺憾　僅剩一個部分做不出 那就是名為「心」的程式 數百年過去了 被孤零零地留下來 奇蹟的機器人期盼著 想和道　那個人 直到　生命終點 為找　而作的 「心」 現在　奇蹟開始運轉　加速 為什麼　眼淚　無法停止...... 為什麼　我　在顫抖？　悸動加速 這就是我期望得到的「心」？ 如今　能說出　真心話 為你　獻上 謝謝...... 讓我誕生到這世界 謝謝...... 能相伴度過的那些日夜 謝謝...... 你給我的一切 謝謝...... 我將永遠歌唱 Video Curiosità *Nella scena finale della canzone nella serie Project DIVA, c'è un messaggio che spiega ciò che accade dopo la sua Rin ottiene "Kokoro": Giapponese=それはまさに奇跡でした。 "ココロ"を手に入れたロボットは 歌い続けました。 思いを全てを。 しかし、その奇跡もつかの間。 "ココロ"は彼女には あまりにも大きすぎました。 その大きさに耐えられず 機械はショートし 二度と動く事はありませんでした。 しかし、その表情は笑顔に満ち溢れ まるで天使のようでした。|-|Romaji=sore wa masani kiseki dashita. "kokoro" o te ni ireta ROBOT wa utaitsuzukemashita. omoi o subete o. shikashi, sono kiseki mo tsuku no ma. "kokoro" wa kanojo ni wa amarinimo ookisugimashita. sono ookisa ni taerarezu kikai wa SHORT shi nido to ugoku koto wa arimasen deshita. shikashi, sono hyoujou wa egao ni michiafure marude tenshi no you deshita.|-|Inglese='Project DIVA 2nd:' It was exactly a miracle. The robot that obtained "Kokoro" kept singing. She sang all of feelings But the miracle only lasted a moment. The "Kokoro" was far too big for her. Unable to withstand that weight, the miracle shorted, and was never to move again. However, her face was filled with smile, she looked like an angel. Project DIVA F 2nd: It was a miracle... The robot who had found her "Kokoro" sang out, pouring forth all of her feelings into song. But the miracle was short lived: the "Kokoro" was far too big for her. Unable to withstand its weight, her circuits overloaded. She was broken beyond repair. It was then her face broke into a smile, and her silent visage resembled an angel.|-|Cinese tradizionale=（那可謂是奇蹟。 獲得「心」的機哭人 不停地歌唱。唱出全部的感情。 但，奇蹟一閃即逝。 「心」對她來說 太過龐大沉重。 無法承受如此重負 機械短路 再也無法動彈。 但，她臉龐的笑容依舊燦爛 宛如天使。 ） *Nel fotovoltaico per Project Mirai 2, le date visto sul pavimento sono eventi riguardanti Rin e questa canzone: **2007.12.27 - Rilasciare giorno di Kagamine Rin e Len. **2008.03.08 - Rilasciare giorno di Kokoro in NicoNico. **2009.08.23 - Presentazione giorno della teatrale Kokoro. **2012.02.14 - Presumibilmente un riferimento a San Valentino come il simbolo giorni è un cuore, e l'anno è presumibilmente un riferimento all'anno di rilascio del primo Project Mirai. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008